


Losing Game

by shadouakuma



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lumity, Mating, Self-Harm, Smut, Soul Bond, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: Beta LumityLuz didn’t expect her life to become a living nightmare.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Luz knew, she knew damn well it was stupid to pine over the witch that’ll break her heart once she gotten the chance, but yet she’s still here, wandering around, squeezing through the drunk tards to find the girl with a long green mane of hair, swearing to herself as she wandered how Blight even got away from her, eventually she found herself in front of the semi closed back doors, watching Amity passionately kiss Boscha.  
So without a second glance, she pushed her way out of the house, glad to take in some fresh air, trying desperately not to cry, at least not in public, so she hurriedly got in her car, not caring how she was slightly drunk and a little out of whack, she just wanted to get as far away from this place, from her.

She sped off, tears running down her cheek, blurring her vision.  
“How could you so stupid! You knew she doesn’t think of you like that, I mean come on, she only comes to you when she wants a punching bag or for someone to listen about her latest breakup with Boscha,” Luz growled, taking her beanie off her head, throwing it somewhere on the passenger's side.

She hated how weak she felt, how she was so vulnerable when it came to Amity, she felt so stupid and not even worth it, all becuase of one girl she knew will never return her feelings.  
She sobbed harder, now no longer seeing the road in front of her, not seeing that she was drifting off towards the edge, but even if she realized what’s happening, it was already too late to stop as she let out yelp in surprise, feeling her stomach lurch as the car tumbled down towards the forest.  
With another thud, the car stopped rolling, Luz ears ringing as she gasped in pain, spilling out blood, trying to clear her head that won’t stop throbbing.  
Eventually she calmed herself down, now trying to get out of her seat, wincing in pain as she twisted herself slowly out the broken window, gasping loudly as she landed on the grass, taking in deep breaths to stop herself from blacking out.

Luz slowly got up, cursing in pain, noticing a shard of glass embedded into her stomach, but she’ll worry about that later once she’s gotten help, stumbling a bit into the forest, hoping to find another way out other than attempting to climb.  
It felt like hours had passed but she knew it was only a couple of minutes as she slowly limped her way deeper into the forest, jumping at the slightest sound, but she quickly froze at the most menacing growl that brought fear into her rapidly beating heart, not daring to move.  
But the growl grew louder, as a shadowy beast lumbered into her view, never seeing such a beast that big with rows of sharp teeth.  
What scared her the most was the creature's pitch black eyes that ripped through her soul, as she trembled in fear, no longer caring about how much pain she’s in.  
And before she could let out a scream, the beast lunged at her, everything quickly going black.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's pov

Amity groaned as she finally got away from Boscha and their intense make out, if you even call it that, but that wasn’t her main focus right now, she was looking for a certain human with her stupid adorable face she just wants to kiss then punch, but she couldn’t find her, now growing annoyed by the minute before spotting Willow.  
“Hey, have you seen Noceda!?” she yelled, trying to be heard over the loud music.  
“Huh? Oh yea, she left almost an hour ago, she didn’t say anything before leaving, I’ve been trying to call her and she hasn’t answered,” Willow yelled back, sipping her cup.  
“Uhhh ok, thanks!” Amity mumbled loudly, walking away without another word, going upstairs, ignoring people around her as she fished out her phone.

Me: WTF! Why did you leave?

She texted out, tossing her phone on the bed, pacing her room as she waited for an answer, but after a minute she picked up her phone, dialing the humans number, but it went straight to voicemail.  
After dialing it a couple times she started to worry, now wandering about the human, hoping that her phone is just dead and nothing more.  
“Yeah, her phone just simply died, and she’s never been into parties,” Amity mumbled to herself, as she locked her bedroom door, deciding she’s too tired to continue partying, specially if Luz wasn’t here, so with that in mind, she got changed, glancing one last time at phone before shutting her eyes.

Her door flew open, banging loudly against the wall, startling Amity awake.  
“What the hell!” she growled, baring her teeth at her siblings.  
“Amity...it's Luz, she’s in the hospital,” Emira said weakly, as Edric is shifting uneasily.  
“Wait wha-” Amity choked out, jumping out of bed, falling over her blanket as she tried to get up.  
“Amity, slow down,” Edric said in concern, trying to help his sister up.  
But she smacked his hand away, getting up as she dashed downstairs, not caring if she stepped on some unconscious party goers, grabbing her keys from the hinge.  
“Sis wait! Let us go with you, I don’t think its a good idea for you to drive right now,” Emira said, grabbing the keys from Amity hands.  
“Fine! Fine, lets go...please” she shouted, trying to keep herself from falling apart.

They quickly got in the car, Amity curled up in the backseat, wiping away stray tears, ‘please be ok, I can’t lose up’ she thought, despite others thinking that she hated the human, Luz meant the world to her, she was honest and truly cared about Amity, not her last name, and not her status, Luz looked at her like she was more than what her parents and peers expected her to be.  
For months she knew how she felt about the certain human, knowing damn well that she couldn’t be with her because of her parents' influence, but right now that doesn’t matter, Luz got hurt and she doesn’t know how bad it is.  
“Sis, we’re here,” Ed said, giving her a tap on the head as he and Em got out.  
Amity was the first to get inside, marching over to the receptionist.  
“We’re here for Luz Noceda, where is she,” Amity snarled, watching the poor man flinch.  
“Um right, let me check,” he stammered, going over to another employee.  
Amity looked around, feeling her stomach churn, her nerves clearly fried as she waited impatiently for answers.  
“Ok Ms. Blight, she’s in room 505, third floor up, but she might not be awake, she just got out of surgery,” the man said with a nervous smile.  
She quickly walked over to one of the elevators, not saying another word as she mumbled under her breath about how stupidly slow the elevator is.  
“Whoa wait for us,” Ed said, rushing in along with Em as the doors closed behind them.  
Neither of the trio talked as they went up, only shuffling nervously around as they all waited for the doors to reopen for them.  
Finally they stepped out, Amity leading away as she desperately looked for the room, spotting Willow and Augustus on the left.  
“What happened!” she shouted, watching the pair flinch inn surprise.  
“Ah oh, hey...um yeah, Luz got into a car accident, she drove off the side of the road,” Willow explained, her voice hoarse and eyes bloodshot.  
“Damn it, why did she leave...will...will she be ok,” Amity croaked out, putting her face into her hands.  
“Hey its not your fault Amity, you didn’t know that she even left, and yes, the doctors said she’ll survive, but she’ll definitely be out for a couple weeks,” Willow said, slowly laying a hand on Amity’s shoulder.  
“Can..can I go see her,” she asked quietly, wanting to see for herself.  
“Luz’s mother and Eda are in there right now, but once their out then you can go in,” Augustus said softly.  
Despite not wanting to wait, she slide slowly to the floor, silently crying into her arms, no longer caring if anyone saw her in this state, all she could think about was that stupid smile an that stupid adorable face that plagued her dreams and thoughts.


End file.
